Love Potion No 11
by DJMirnum
Summary: Camille wants Derek to express his feelings romantically but he has trouble doing that. Cupid steps in to help but, things don't go as well as expected and it will take a witch to bring things back.


**Now, this was a little something I wrote years back on my dA page and I wanted to share it with you guys. Reworked it so some parts flowed better. This mostly features Monster High OCs so I'm pretty sure it's not gonna get that much attention but I have other Monster High stories that are on my dA page that I plan to post here, eventually; some rewriting will have to be done.**

 **Information about the OCs present:**

 **Derek: a gargoyle manster I created who's named after a character from Disney's Gargoyles cartoon. I have a whole back story about that on my dA.**

 **Camille and Celeste: shape-shifting sisters with crazy colored hair and eyes that change color to reflect certain moods. They are twins with distinct personalities and Celeste is missing her left arm. Again, backstory on my dA page.**

 **Alejandro: a were-puma who is dating Celeste. Backstory on my dA page.**

 **Hazel Alchem: a witch who's parents are a witch (mother) and an alchemist (father)**

 **Katrina Cane: a were-cat who survived Hurricane Katrina and has become mute from it. She's also best friends with Hazel uses her to interepret her sign language.**

 **now that we got that out of the way, let's continue**

It was the end of a long day at Monster High; Derek was at his locker picking up his homework assignments when he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked around but there was no one to be found. He then felt a force pushing him into the wall of lockers. The next thing he knew someone had locked lips with his. Soon, a ghoul had materialized in front of him; she looked up at him with soft pink eyes and short purple hair.

"Camille! Don't sneak up on me like that," he cried.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you all day today and I missed you," she said with a sad, whiney tone and began to walk her fingers up his chest. She snuggled up close to him and he cheeks flushed red.

"I...missed you too," he said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, it's no fun if you don't play along," she said dejectedly.

"What? I'm no good at any of this romantic stuff," he said.

"What about Valentine's Day?!"

"That was Alejandro's idea."

"And that special dinner date we had last week?"

"Your sister's doing."

"Do you not have a romantic bone in your body?"

"Sorry, it's not my strong suit."

Camille sighed and began to walk away.

"Is it too much to ask you how you truly feel about me? Just once, I'd like to be swept off my feet. And I don't mean literally."

Camille turned the corner leaving Derek alone.

He felt bad for her but, he was never good at expressing his emotions. The only time he did was when his sister passed away. He wished he could do something, but nothing came to mind.

"Looks like you got a problem," said a new voice.

"Who said that," asked Derek.

"Fortunately, I have the solution."

A pink haired ghoul walked out of the shadows and approached Derek.

"Cupid? What are you doing here?"

"Whenever someone in love is in trouble I come running and so here I am. She wants you to be a little more romantic am I right? Well, I've got something to help with that." Cupid pulls out a vile of pink liquid and hands it to Derek. "Just one drop of this is all it takes. Don't overdo it."

Cupid then walked away with Derek starring at the vile. The next morning, he took the vile and opened it.

"One drop huh? Well, maybe I should just drink the whole thing. How powerful could this really be?"

Later that day at school, Camille was at her locker getting her books for next period when Celeste came running.

"Sis! You haven't seen Derek yet have you?!"

"No, why?"

"Well, you better go hide! He's gone crazy! He keeps running around the halls looking for you!"

"What?! What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know but it's bad. Alejandro and Deuce and Gil are trying to calm him down but it's not working very well."

"CAMI!"

"Run, sis! Run!"

Camille took off running and quickly blended into her surroundings. She stopped to see Derek turn the corner, yelling her name.

"Cami! Cami! Where are you?!"

"He sounds desperate," she thought to herself. "He doesn't sound mad, just sad and scared. What's the matter with him?"

He dropped to his knees and cried out again. Students walking by kept their distance from him and gave him weird looks.

"This guy has gone nuts," said one.

"Yeah, whoever this Cami is better watch out," said another.

Derek looked like he was about to breakdown right in the middle of the hallway.

"I need to help him before he embarrasses himself even more," Camille thought to herself. She then reappeared and called out to him. When he heard her voice, he jumped up and ran to her and embraced her.

"Cami! I've missed you!"

"We saw each other yesterday!"

"And I spent the entire night away from you. I don't want to be apart from you ever."

He began to squeeze her tighter; she winced.

"Derek! You're hurting me!"

"I'm sorry but I just don't want to let you go."

"What has gotten into you?! I know I said I wanted you to be more expressive with your emotions but this is too much!"

Derek looked deep in her eyes. There was a passion in them that Camille had never seen before.

"I don't know what's come over me but all I want is to be near you. When I'm not it hurts. I just can't help myself."

He buried his head in her neck. Camille's face turned beet red.

"D-Derek! Stop! Not here!"

"I can't stop! Please don't make me stop!"

"Derek! NO!"

She pushed him with all her strength and took off running.

"CAMI! WAIT!"

Camille just kept running and running till she made it to the courtyard. She then jumped behind a bush just as Derek came around the corner. He looked frantically for her and then took off. When Camille felt it was safe to come out she made her way to the fountain and sat down.

"What am I gonna do about this," she said with a deep sigh.

"Did I do something to make you sad?"

Camille looked up to see Derek's face in front of hers. She jumped and nearly fell into the fountain behind her but Derek grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace once more.

"Why are you running away from me? Did I do something wrong," he asked with a hint of sadness.

Sighing, she replied, "no. You're just coming on a little too strong."

I'm sorry! I can't do anything right can I?! Please forgive me!"

"Derek, calm down ok."

Derek then proceeded to get down on his knees to beg Camille's forgiveness. Then, a cloud of green and purple smoke enveloped Derek's head.

"Why do I feel sleepy," he said then fell asleep and dropped onto the ground.

"What the?!"

"You looked liked you needed some help," said a green skinned ghoul with purple and black hair. She was accompanied by a pink skinned were cat with short blue and purple hair.

"Hazel? Katrina? What are you doing here?"

"My nose picks up magic and this guy reeks of it."

"So you think someone put a spell on him," asked Camille.

"No doubt. Although, anyone these days can whip up a love potion. Just a matter of who did it and what they used."

"Well, we better figure it out soon, I kinda want the old Derek back," said Camille.

Katrina used sign language.

"Can she hear?"

"Yes, she can; she's mute. Kat says, we better get him to the nurses office," said Hazel.

"Ok, let me call my sister's boyfriend to help."

Camille quickly called Alejandro to come take Derek to the nurse's office. Later, Hazel, Katrina and Camille discussed how and why Derek started acting this way.

"There's only one other ghoul in this school who knows love potions better than anyone," said Hazel.

"But why would Cupid give Derek a love potion," asked Camille.

Katrina signed her answer and Hazel interpreted.

"Katrina says maybe Derek asked her for it."

"But why," asked Camille.

"Then maybe we should ask her then," said Hazel.

The three ghouls went to see Cupid who was doing her radio show. When it was time for a break, she listened to the situation and did not like what she heard.

"I told him not to take too much. He must have drunk the whole thing."

"What exactly did you give him," asked Hazel.

"I gave him a love enhancer. It takes the love you already have and increases it. He was supposed to take just one drop of it."

"Well, do you have something he can take so he can be normal? I wanted him to show more affection but this is too much for me right now," said Camille.

"Sorry can't help you there. I spread love not take it away."

"Let me see a sample of it, I might be able to reverse engineer it to make an antidote," said Hazel.

"You can do that," asked Camille.

Katrina signed her response.

"She said that's part of my Alchemist heritage. Don't worry Camille, I can fix this."

"Thanks, Hazel. I'm counting on you. Later, Cupid."

"Good luck ghouls," said Cupid.

As the ghouls made their way to the Mad Science Lab, Camille got a text from her sister.

"Uh-oh ghouls, we gotta problem! Derek woke up and is running around the halls looking for me! He was last spotted in the creepateria!"

"That was our short cut to the Mad Science Lab! We better run for it," cried Hazel.

"CAMI," Derek yelled as he turned the corner.

"Crap, he spotted us," yelled Camille.

"Camille, turn yourself into Katrina. I'll change Katrina to look like you."

Hazel turned Katrina into Camille and signed to Katrina to keep Derek busy. She took off running in the other direction and Derek followed her while Camille and Hazel headed for the Lab.

"What's gonna happen if he catches her?!"

"She won't make it too easy for him. That cat is definitely quick on her feet!"

They made it to the lab and Hazel quickly got to work. She began mixing and pouring like a pro with precision and speed. As she was pouring the last ingredient in, Hazel got a message from Katrina telepathically.

"We gotta go, Derek's got Katrina trapped at the school entrance!"

"But that's on the other side of school! We'll never make it!"

"Stand next to me!"

Hazel began to mumble and then poof, they disappeared and then reappeared at the entrance. Camille's sister, Celeste was nearby and looked confused.

"How did you get here?!"

"Don't have time to explain, where's Derek?"

"He's about to kiss you!"

Celeste pointed to Derek who was just about to kiss Katrina who still looked like Camille.

"DEREK!"

Derek stopped and looked at the two Camille's. Katrina then ran over to Hazel who promptly changed her back.

"Derek, you're under the influence of a potion. This isn't you," said Camille taking the vile from Hazel.

"What are you talking about? This is how I really feel."

"Derek, please. Just drink this."

"Why?"

"It will change you back." Camille turned back to Hazel. "It will right?"

"I think so."

"I don't want to," said Derek.

"Please, Derek! This is not normal behavior; at least not for you! I want my boyfriend back!"

"I'm finally comfortable with my feelings for you! Didn't you want that?"

"Not like this! It feels fake when it's from a potion!"

"It's real to me!"

"Derek, if you don't drink this I'll break up with you!"

Derek froze; he quickly took the vile and guzzled it down. After a brief coughing fit he dropped to his knees and Camille ran over to him to see if he was ok. He shook his head and looked up at Camille.

"Camille? What happened? The last thing I remember is getting to school and then nothing."

"It's ok, I'll explain later. I'm just glad your back," she said as she hugged him.

Camille and Hazel did their best to explain what happened that day; needless to say, almost everyone did their best to embarrass poor Derek. Thankfully, Camille did her best to make it bearable. A few days later, Camille was at her locker when a note fell out, addressed to "Cami".

"This is Derek's writing," she said to herself as she opened the note. It told her to meet Derek in the catacombs after school. When the end of the day bell rang, Camille hurried to the catacombs to see Derek. She got to the door and saw a red rose. She took the rose and opened the door. Further down the stairs she saw another rose.

"What in the world?"

Camille kept going down the stairs picking up roses as she went. She got the last rose and when she looked up she saw Derek standing there by a table with candles and her favorite dessert, death by chocolate cake.

"What is all this," she asked in surprise.

"To make up for what happened a couple of days ago and as a thank you for helping me deal with the aftermath."

Camille put the roses down and walked over to him. He took her and hugged her gently.

"You said the potion was a love enhancer right," he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"That got me thinking, if it supposed to enhance whatever amount of love you have; I realized that deep down, that's what I feel for you."

Camille looked up at him; her heart began to race. He took his claws and cupped her face.

"I love you, Cami. With all my heart."

He quickly enveloped his lips onto hers; it was unlike anything she ever felt. Both their hearts were raging. He released her hesitantly to ask her one question.

"Do you feel the same about me?"

Tears began to form in Camille's eyes but she quickly nodded.

"Yes," she managed to squeak out.

At that, Derek leaned in one more time for a kiss filled with more passion than either one of them ever experienced.


End file.
